


My salvation lies in your love

by rc1788



Series: Somewhere Only We Know [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, stucky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc1788/pseuds/rc1788
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky’s got a new look on his face as his lips linger on top of Steve’s hand. “Have you done it since coming out of the ice?” Bucky whispers, his breath tickling.</p>
<p>“Done it. No.” Steve’s getting hot now, too, color rises from his chest up to his cheeks. Bucky chuckles and places Steve’s hand on top of his own chest. Bucky’s heart is racing.</p>
<p>“Me either.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My salvation lies in your love

Steve wakes to the sound of rustling. The bed trembles as Bucky kicks off his blanket and sits up. Steve watches Bucky tear off his tshirt and toss it to the floor, then he lays back for half a second before he pulls down his shorts and kicks them aside, too. In the faint light from the window, Steve sees the sweat glistening on Bucky’s skin. He turns onto his side, whispers: “Hey.”

Bucky rests his metal arm over his abdomen. “Sorry,” he murmurs. “You were asleep.”

“Now I’m awake.” Steve props his head up on his elbow, smashing down his own pillow as he gazes at Bucky. “Too hot?”

Icy, only Bucky’s eyes turn in Steve’s direction. “Yeah. Aren’t you?”

Steve snickers and a smile cracks Bucky’s lips. Steve places his hand on top of Bucky’s wrist, cool to the touch, and he traces a finger over the metal plates. Bucky jerks his hand away and the bottom of Steve’s chest drops out, but when Bucky twists his wrist and takes Steve’s hand into his own, he watches with curiosity as Bucky pulls his hand up and kisses his knuckles.

They test each other out like this, with small gestures, sometimes escalating into kissing for longer than a minute.  _ Making out _ , it’s called. Steve isn’t sure if Bucky feels the same way he does, and it’s strange for him, not knowing what’s in Bucky’s head. They’ve both changed so much since those days in Brooklyn when all they had to do was walk to school together, do homework (Bucky copied Steve’s math answers, and Steve copied Bucky’s poetry analyses), and outsmart the bullies. Steve used to think it was hard when they were out of school and working, Bucky always trying to get him to go out to dances or festivals with a revolving door of girls. Now, they might as well have been born on different planets. A knife twists in Steve’s heart every time Bucky gets that distant look, when he goes to that place that’s far away and cold, where the bad memories torment him.

Bucky’s got a new look on his face as his lips linger on top of Steve’s hand. “Have you done it since coming out of the ice?” Bucky whispers, his breath tickling.

“Done it. No.” Steve’s getting hot now, too, color rises from his chest up to his cheeks. Bucky chuckles and places Steve’s hand on top of his own chest. Bucky’s heart is racing.

“Me either.”

Steve’s eyes wander from his hand on Bucky’s chest, lower, noticing Bucky’s boxers are bright red, even in the dark. Bucky sees where he’s looking, and he flicks Steve on the ear.

“Have you thought about it?” Bucky asks.

There’s silence, at first, as Steve recalls Bucky tearing off his shirt only moments ago, and that’s when he has his answer. “Yeah.”

“With who?” It was just like old times, Bucky being too nosy, except he didn’t have that snarky grin on his face like he’d just laid a trap for Steve to fall in. His gaze wavers, anxiety plaguing those wide blue eyes.

“Do I have to answer that?” Steve’s hand trails down Bucky’s chest, and he watches little goosebumps bloom over his skin. He rests his palm flat on Bucky’s stomach.

Bucky’s breath hitches and he can’t hide that he’s thought about it, too. Steve looks up at Bucky, whose eyes have squeezed shut, but they open when Steve’s hand goes a bit lower.

“Steve.”

He freezes. Frustration wrinkles in Bucky’s brow, and he takes Steve’s hand in his, and finishes the move for him.

“It’s you,” Steve answers, finally, the weight of it lifted out of his chest, and he’s almost sick with the sensation of flying.

“I know. I always knew.” Bucky’s lips press together and his back arches as Steve touches him. “I was too chicken shit to--”

“Shut up.” And Steve kisses him, softly at first, the sensation of Bucky’s sweet lips on his own just enough for Steve to feel like he’s in the stratosphere. He’d been scared, too. Scared that Bucky didn’t feel that way about him. Then a couple nights ago, Bucky kissed him. There was something cute about the way Bucky was so tentative about it, even when it was his confidence that always drew Steve in. Since then, they spent almost every waking moment together. It was like meeting for the first time, for the  _ third _ time, because they had to learn a whole new set of looks and gestures. Steve was enthralled with studying Bucky’s subtle gaze of wanting to kiss him, or touch him, or put his arm around him. And this, here, is so new that Steve is plunging into dark waters, and he’s more than ready to go exploring.

His hand slips under the waistband of Bucky’s boxers, and he takes Bucky’s length into his palm.

Bucky trembles in his grip, moans into the kiss. His tongue flicks across Steve’s lower lip, followed by his teeth as Steve picks up the pace.

“I want to make you feel good,” Steve murmurs against Bucky’s mouth. He thinks about the two years Bucky lived alone, how he must have felt lost and scared as he started to work through his memories. Steve couldn’t protect him then. Now Bucky’s here with him, and Steve was going to take care of him.

Steve lets go of Bucky, and Bucky  _ whines _ in protest, but Steve’s got a plan. He pulls down the boxers and tosses them aside. Bucky watches as Steve takes in the sight of him, naked, and he can’t sit still, so he pushes himself up on his elbows.

“Oh, Buck,” Steve says with the biggest grin. Bashful, Bucky looks away for a second, then he sits up all the way and throws his arms over Steve’s shoulders.

“No fair,” Bucky growls, yanking Steve’s shirt off over his head. He fusses with the tie of Steve’s lounge pants and pulls everything down, and he grabs Steve’s ass. Steve’s hips jerk forward at the cold touch of Bucky’s hand, and he lets out a light laugh as they crash into each other. Steve straddles Bucky, who’s holding on firmly to his behind. Steve grabs the back of Bucky’s head and pulls him in for another kiss while his other hand catches Bucky’s hard cock again.

“Mm,” Bucky moans, his hands massaging the muscles, sliding downward to his thighs. The cool metal on his hot skin drives Steve insane, and Bucky feels this through his tightening muscles and trails of goosebumps. Bucky’s hand slips between Steve’s legs, finds his warmest spot.

“Ah!” Steve pulls back from the kiss and their eyes meet. Something about the look on his face makes Bucky retreat and fall back onto the bed.

“S-Sorry--” he starts.

“No, no, it feels good, I didn’t--uhm--expect it.”

Bucky won’t look at him.

“ _ Buck _ , I loved it.” Steve leans over him and kisses his ear, then his neck, nipping at his skin and tasting his sweat. “Do it again?”

“Hm.” Bucky turns his head so he’s whispering right in Steve’s ear. “Make me.”

A wicked grin as Steve plots his next move, trails his tongue down Bucky’s neck to his collarbone. His hands grip Bucky’s sides and squeeze, unabashedly feeling each and every hard muscle. Then Steve traces kisses all the way down Bucky’s chest, stomach, and beneath his navel. He’s going to make Bucky lose his mind and forget he was ever embarrassed.

With one last look up at Bucky, Steve takes the length of him into his mouth. He watches Bucky throw back his head and grab handfuls of sheets. Steve’s never done this before, but he’s gonna try his damndest to make it good. His tongue swirls around the tip, sucks him in, and moans over him as Bucky’s whole body tenses up.

“Shit, Steve,” Bucky rasps, one of his hands move to the top of Steve’s head. He grabs at Steve’s hair, pulling, but not too hard. “Shit.”

Good, Steve thinks, he’s barely able to form a sentence. Steve wants to take him further, wants to hear it when he’s over the edge. Bucky starts to stroke Steve’s hair and neck in the rhythm he wants--faster, and he presses--harder. Steve complies with another moan, his own hands wandering underneath Bucky. He’s squirming and making an effort to keep his sounds quiet as Steve brings him closer and closer. Bucky whines and whimpers as Steve tests his tongue out on him in between sucking him off. Steve peers up at him, takes in the sight of Bucky’s face so pure and wracked with pleasure.

“Ah!--Steve--I’m--”

When Bucky comes, Steve moans and takes all of him in, his hands sliding up his back so he cradles his body as his body twists and jerks with the effort. The sounds Bucky makes as his pleasure climaxes brings Steve pretty damn close, and he digs his nails into the small of Bucky’s back to keep himself under control.

Bucky finishes and Steve swallows him down, looks up at him and licks his lips. “Was it okay?” Steve asks.

“My  _ God _ , Steve.” Bucky stretches, his body streamlined, fluid, utterly spent, and he presses his palms into his eyes. His hair sticks to the sweat on his forehead, his pale skin is flushed and he lets out a tired laugh. Breathless, he tries to sit up, abandons the idea, and just melts right into the pillows. “That’s such a stupid question, I can’t… even answer it…”

Steve crawls beside him and curls up at his side, burying his face in Bucky’s hair. Bucky twists onto his side and places kisses on Steve’s chest. “What about you?”

“Mm, later… I want you to get some sleep.”

“But--” Bucky reaches for him, closes his hand around Steve’s length.

“Not yet,” Steve whispers, though he wants to. Bucky needs rest, and Steve is gonna take care of him. “Shssh. Sleep.” Steve pulls Bucky against him, his whole body is still so hot, like a little space heater. He couldn’t fix  _ everything _ . Bucky tries to hide his yawn.

“But--” he protests again.

“It’s okay. Sleep. Then you’ll be ready again.” Steve kisses the top of Bucky’s head. “Besides, I know all about waiting.”

“Fine. But you better be ready for me, Steve Rogers.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like it here in stucky hell. Hope you do too!!
> 
> Critique welcome.
> 
> [my tumblr](http://misterbuckyrogers.tumblr.com)


End file.
